familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Helen Eloise Freudenberg (1928-1989)
}} Helen Eloise Freudenberg (1928-1989) worked as a keypunch operator. (b. September 27, 1928, 158 Oakland Avenue, Jersey City, Hudson County, New Jersey, USA - d. April 24, 1989, 10:00 pm, Jersey City, Hudson County, New Jersey, USA) Social Security Number 157207855. Birth She was born on September 27, 1928 while the family was living at 158 Oakland Avenue, Jersey City, New Jersey. She was raised by Marie Elizabeth Winblad II (1895-1987). Baptism She was baptized at Scandinavian Evangelical Lutheran Trinity Church, Jersey City, New Jersey. Half-siblings *Naida Muriel Freudenberg (1915-1998) *Selma Louise Freudenberg (1921-2009) Father abandoned family Arthur abandoned the family after Helen's birth. The oral family tradition was that Arthur left Maria for a burlesque stripper. At one point Arthur was living with Edlycoe Klynman (1910) but this was in the 1960s. In 1930 the family was living at 9 Claremont Avenue, Jersey City, New Jersey and Otto Winblad, Maria's brother was living with them. Edward Ganley In 1947 Helen got pregnant from Edward J. Ganley II (1919-1987) from Bower Street. He was the son of the local grocer. His father owned a shop in Jersey City and that is how he met Helen. John Borland When she was ready to have the child, a sailor she was dating, John Earl Borland I (1924-1986), took her home to Bowerston in Carroll County, Ohio to have the baby and he married her. The child was Michael Joseph Borland (1947) and Helen gave her sister's married name, Norton, to put on the birth certificate as the mother. Divorce Helen and John divorced and Helen married Albert Brindley (1927-2001), a sea captain. John married Geraldine Marie Winblad (1928- ) in 1979. Geraldine was the daughter of Helen's adopted mother's brother, Otto Winblad. Burial of ashes Her ashes are buried with her mother at Grave 4-I North, Lot 428, New York Bay, Bay View Cemetery, Jersey City, Hudson County, New Jersey. Timeline *1928 Born on on September 27, 1928. *1928 Living at 158 Oakland Avenue, Jersey City, New Jersey. *1928 Her father abandons the family. *1930 Living at 9 Claremont Avenue, Jersey City, New Jersey. *1961 Living at 182 Grace Street, Jersey City, New Jersey. *1989 Death on April 24, 1989. Memories about Helen Freudenberg *Selma Louise Freudenberg (1921-2009) said on July 20, 2003: "Helen worked as a keypunch operator, first for the Army in Hoboken. I got her that job, because she was my sister. After that she worked at other keypunching jobs. A key puncher would operate a machine to code data onto computer cards. Later she worked for Hilton Hotels in Manhattan doing keypunch. She hated taking the tube home at night back to Jersey City at 1 am and eventually they let her sleep over in the hotel. Her African-American friend, Audrey who used to work for Helen when she was a manager in New Jersey got her the job at the Hilton." *Judith Elizabeth Norton (1951) said in 1998: "Helen told me that Marie (her mother) would lock her in the closet when she was bad. In the closet was a bottle of whisky and a gun that belonged to her father. Everyone would laugh when Helen told the story." *Mark Andrew Dahl (1970) wrote on November 3, 2004: "My Aunt Helen (Maria Elisabeth Winblad's Daughter) told me this story. Aunt Helen said when she was younger she set out to Manhattan to find a job and she became a barmaid. She walked into this bar and they handed her a job. they asked her, "Do you know how to make drinks"? she replied "No but you tell me how and I will make them the same every time". Nanny (Mae) wasn't to fond of Aunt Helen working in a bar. Apparently she would imbibe at work from time to time! She came home a bit tipsy one night. She tip-toed into the house in the dark and tripped over something. She said she was holding on to the dog! Nanny (Mae) was angry she locked her in the closet where there was fathers gun and mothers liquor. (Aunt Helen said the liquor was Nanny's. At the time for "medicinal" purposes. ) The next day Nanny let her out of the closet and said, "what do you have to say?" Helen replied,"What did you want me to do? Get drunk and shoot myself?" I have no idea how true the story is but she did make me laugh! Aunt Helen was my favorite person in the world. She had the best laugh in the world! I have many stories about her, write me if you'd like to know." *Naida Lynette Van Deusen (1936) wrote on March 14, 2013: "The wedding Albert Brindley took place in the nursing home where Nanny was. I found it - it was November 30, 1980 - I had the date written in my Luchow's cookbook, a restaurant in N.Y. City where we went for their Wedding Dinner." Research on Helen Freudenberg *On February 11, 2013 the DNA results showed that Arthur Oscar Freudenberg is a common ancestor between Richard Arthur Norton (1958) and Kevin Borland (1975). It also shows that Marie Elizabeth Winblad II (1895-1987) is not a common ancestor between Richard Arthur Norton (1958) and Kevin Borland (1975). Kevin's test showed 0% Scandinavian ancestry. Kevin will order Helen's birth certificate to see who's name is on it as the mother. This showed that Helen was the daughter of Arthur but not Maria, so it seems that Maria raised the child of Arthur and his mistress. We always knew that Arthur abandoned the family the year that Helen was born, but never knew the reason why. On February 11, 2013 Kevin was denied access to her birth certificate because he could not provide a link back to her. His birth certificate does not name his parents and his father's birth certificate does not name his parents. On April 20, 2013 the birth certificate showed the parents as Arthur and Maria and the certificate was issued shortly after the birth. *Kevin Borland (1975) writes in 2013: "Richard Arthur Norton is my cousin via Helen Freudenberg’s sister Selma, who married Thomas Norton. Richard is my closest DNA match. Selma’s mother was Scandinavian, and my DNA shows no Scandinavian ancestry. ... Furthermore, Richard’s cousin via Selma’s mother Maria Winblad does not match my DNA, nor do any of his Scandinavian cousins. We have recently compared our entire match set. This proves that Helen had a different mother than Selma, and explains my numerous (and otherwise explainable) “Upper South” and “melungeon” DNA matches. (Richard is not a member of a DNA Match Group, as I use the groups to organize only my matches of unproven or unknown relation to me, whereas Richard’s relation to me is certain. He is my father’s first cousin via Helen’s father Arthur Oscar Freudenberg.)" In July 2013 the DNA of Michael Joseph Borland (1947) was tested and his DNA was Scandinavian. This supports that Maria Elizabeth Winblad II (1895-1987) was her mother and that Kevin must have received less of her DNA in his generation. External links *Helen Eloise Freudenberg at WikiTree *Helen Eloise Freudenberg at Findagrave Portraits File:Winblad-Maria Winblad-Otto Freudenberg.jpg|1930 File:Helen Eloise Freudenberg (1928-1989) is second from left at a church picnic circa 1930.jpg|1930 circa church picnic with other children File:Selma Louise Freudenberg (1921- ) and Naida Muriel Freudenberg (1915-1998) and Helen Eloise Freudenberg (1928-1989) and Geraldine Marie Winblad (1928- ) in 1933.jpg|1933 Image:Maria Elisabeth Winblad and Helen Eloise Freudenberg on Claremont Avenue in Jersey City, New Jersey in 1935.jpg|1935 Helen Freudenberg at Claremont Avenue circa 1935.jpg|1937 Image:Freudenberg-Helen Selma Winblad-Marie 1937.jpg|1937 Image:Winblad Freudenberg 1937.jpg|1937 July Image:John Earl Borland Family.jpg|1952 in Bowerston Image:Winblad VanDeusen Norton 1952.jpg|1952 in Jersey City Image:Borlands Thanksgiving 1954.jpg|1954 on Thanksgiving Image:81917352-SLD-001-0058.jpg|1960-1961 in Jersey City, New Jersey Borland Freudenberg 1961.png|1961 on Easter Sunday, April 2, 1961 in Jersey City, New Jersey Image:Borland Freudenberg 03.gif|1961 on Easter Sunday, April 2, 1961 in Jersey City, New Jersey Image:Helen Eloise Freudenberg (1928-1989) and Selma Louis Freudenberg (1921-2009) on Easter Sunday, April 2, 1961.jpg|1961 on Easter Sunday, April 2, 1961 in Jersey City, New Jerse Image:Helen Eloise Freudenberg (1928-1989) on the left, Maria Elisabeth Winblad (1895-1987) in the center, and Selma Louis Freudenberg (1921-2009) at 112 Grace Street in Jersey City, New Jersey on Easter Sunday, April 2, 1961.gif|1961 on Easter Sunday, April 2, 1961 Image:81917352-SLD-001-0033.jpg|1961 April 2, Easter Sunday at 112 Grace Street, Jersey City, New Jersey Image:Freudenberg ArthurOscar 05d.jpg|1961 on Easter Sunday, April 2, 1961 Image:Winblad-MariaElisabeth 1970February16.png|1970 on February 16, 1970 Image:Margaret Szczesny, Helen Freudenberg, Maria Winblad and Kevin Borland 1977 circa.jpg|1977 Image:Wedding of Albert Brindley (1927 - 2001) and Helen Eloise Freudenberg on November 30, 1980 at the chapel of the Lutheran Home at 93 Nelson Street, Jersey City, New Jersey.jpg|1980 on November 30, 1980 Census Image:1930 census Freudenberg Winblad 2.gif|1930 census Image:1940 census Winblad Freudenberg.jpg|1940 census Grave Image:Freudenberg-Helen grave 000.gif|Gravesite in Google Maps Image:Freudenberg-Helen cemetery 0000a.gif|Gravesite in Microsoft Live Maps Image:Freudenberg-Helen grave 04.jpg Image:Freudenberg-Helen 2008 grave 02.jpg Image:Freudenberg-Helen grave 09.jpg Image:100 0936.JPG|2008 grave marker in Bayview-New York Bay Cemetery Documents Freudenberg-Helen 1928 birthcertificate.jpg|1928 birth Freudenberg-HelenEloise 1928 baptism.jpg|1928 baptism Freudenberg-HelenEloise 1928 baptism version2.jpg|1928 baptism Freudenberg-HelenEloise 1944 social security.jpg|1944 Social Security application Freudenberg-Helen 1945 circa letter to Thomas Patrick Norton II.gif|1944 letter to Thomas Patrick Norton II (1920-2011) Freudenberg-Helen 1989 deathcertificate.gif|1989 death certificate Freudenberg-Helen 1989 lawyer letter.gif|1990 estate Freudenberg-Helen 1989 will.gif|1990 estate